Live a Little Pt 2
by agbaby97
Summary: Naturally SadieContinued from Live a Little, written by jennyperson91. I actually wrote the story, but didn't have this up. But now I do, so here it is! Contains spoilers from The Bennett Club and the first two chapters of Live a Little
1. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, all, this is a continuance of the story "Live a Little" by jennyperson91. I actually wrote it, but didn't have the account set up at the time. Now it's working, and I can post. So enjoy! **

_Previous Chapter-_

_On 'three', she opened the closet door, and-_

Chapter 3

-out spilled Rain, Margaret and Arden. I guess they didn't have enough sense to go back to detention after all.

Ms. Mann was shocked and furious and some other emotions all in one. "What are you three doing in me _closet_? Have you been eavesdropping on this the entire time? You are in a world of trouble."

And with that, she sent us all outside to wait on Hal's bench. We all just sat there, until Rain spoke up.

"Well, that went well," he said, looking around nervously.

"Shut up, Rain," Arden said, as evil as ever. "If you hadn't said anything, we wouldn't have gotten caught."

"For once, I have to agree with Arden. This is all your fault, Rain." Margaret glared at him.

"Well, sorry, things were getting interesting, and it wasn't my idea to hide there in the first place."

"Excuse me," I said, "but that want a soap opera. We were about to be suspended."

"Yeah, pretzel girl," Arden said. "Tell us more about kissing Benjamin. You guys _did_ kiss, right, and not that story you told Ms. Mann?"

Ben looked at me. "Sadie, you don't have to answer that."

Arden took that as her queue. "So you guys _didn't_ kiss. _Again_. I must say, Sadie, I'm a bit disappointed in you. You're the only one here who's never been kissed. I think even _Ms. Mann_ must have seen _some_ action."

"So, Rain, tell us about kissing Arden." Ben was trying to save me.

"Well, I guess it was okay and all, but kissing Margaret was _way_ better."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Margaret and Arden screamed at the same time. We all stared at Rain.

Margaret recovered first. "Rain, I'm flattered, but gross-"

She was cut off by Arden, who started screaming, "How can Leveque kiss better than _me_?"

Both of them started yelling at Rain, who, though flustered, was actually enjoying it.

"Ladies, please. If you want to solve this, you can both just kiss me again."

I guess the stares Margaret and Arden gave him answered that.

The yelling started again, which I took as an opportunity to whisper in Ben's ear:

"Hey, thanks for saving me."

"No problem, Red. It's what I do. Saving you from suspension, Arden, mall cops…"

"Smug as ever," I said grinning. Ben grinned back, and we settled down to watch Arden, Rain, and Margaret argue over who was the better kisser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been arguing for about 15 minutes when Ms. Mann opened the door to her office again. Rain, who had been insisting that the only way to solve the problem, was for both of them to kiss him, shut up immediately.

"I'd like to see Ben and Sadie in my office right now. Miss Alcott, Miss Leveque, Mr. Papadakis, you may wait out here until I call you in." Ms. Mann gestured for us to enter her office again.

We sat down in the chairs across from her desk. She looked at the both of us.

"Now, before we were interrupted, I believe Mr. Harrison had just confessed to sneaking out of Saturday detention, and that Miss Hawthorne followed, trying to bring him back. Is that correct, Sadie?"

I didn't know what to say. I've never been a liar. That job has always been Hal's. If I told the truth, Ben and I would get in big trouble. But if I lied, and went with Ben's story, I would feel really bad, and Ben would get is as much trouble as if I told the truth.

I didn't know what to do.

But then it hit me.

I didn't really want to lie to Ms. Mann, but I could. Pretty easily, actually. What was keeping me from going along with Ben's story was, well, Ben himself.

You see, Ben had tried to save me from getting suspended, among other things, because he cared about me and my not wanting to become Whitby Commons' newest pretzel girl. But Ben had already done so much for me, like telling me about his mom.

And I couldn't really take advantage of him by letting him take all the blame. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I took the blame.

"No, Ms. Mann, that's not what happened."

Ms. Mann and Ben both looked at me, Ms. Mann interested and Ben shocked.

I took a deep breath. "I, uh…got hungry, yeah, so I was going to sneak over to the WOW and grab some food and then sneak back in. I cut through the gym, and Ben followed me. I guess we made some noise, and you came in to check it out, and hid behind the basketballs, because we didn't want to get caught. I'm sorry."

"And the kiss?" Ms. Mann asked.

"What Ben said about that was true. Ben was wiping pen off my cheek."

"Alright, Sadie, I believe you. Let me think a moment about your punishments." Ms. Mann turned around in her chair so we couldn't see her.

Ben stared at me. He mouthed, '_Red, what are you doing?_'

I thought about it, and then mouthed back, '_The right thing._'

**A/N: I didn't triple cliffhanger. Well, maybe I did, you be the judge. Anyway, hope you like. **

**PS, Special thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters. It made me feel special.**


	2. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter four. Read and review. Like, now. NOW, people! Why are you still reading this when you could be reading the fabulous work I slaved over for, like, ever. Now, READ IT!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naturally, Sadie, nor do I own any of the characters here. Some company in Canada does. You would know if I owned NS, because it would be on more than once a week, Ben and Sadie would have kissed already, and I would be the one playing Sadie and kissing Ben. I have the red hair and everything. But since I am NOT Sadie, you can safely assume that I DON'T own NS. That company in Canada does.**

Chapter 4

Ms. Mann turned back around.

"I've decided. Ben, Sadie, you'll both have two more Saturday detentions for skipping this one. And, Sadie, I hope your sense of smell isn't too good. You'll be helping the janitors pick up trash every day after school for the next two weeks, starting Monday. I'll be calling your parents again, to let them know. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Ms. Mann," I said. Ben shook his head.

"Alright, Ben, you may go back to the detention room. Sadie, I'd like a word alone with you."

Ben glanced at me as he got up and left. I had no idea what Ms. Mann wanted.

She looked straight at me. "Sadie, you did the right thing today, taking the blame."

"Ms. Mann, I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to look confused.

"Don't you think I know that the quickest way to the WOW is out through the cafeteria?"

"I, uh, parked my bike outside the gym…" I lied weakly.

"Sadie, you don't have a bike, and your dad dropped you off today. Don't try to tell me another lie," she said, holding up her hand when I opened my mouth. I closed it. "I don't know whose idea it was to go into the gym in the first place, but I'm proud you. You did the right thing, Sadie."

_Just like I told Ben_, I thought.

"You may go back to detention, now. Send in Arden, Margaret, and Rain." I stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Sadie?" she said.

"Yes?" I said, turning around.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Mr. Harrison."

* * *

(haha, these things are so cool. now i dont have to push the x putton)

* * *

Ben was sitting on one of the desks when I walked in. He jumped off and rushed over to me. He looked anxious.

"What did she want, Sadie?"

Oh, no. Ms. Mann told me not to tell anyone, not even Ben. But Ben trusted me enough to tell me about his mom.

"Umm…"

What do I do?

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"That's cool, Red. Besides, I wanna ask you something else. What was it? Oh, yeah. Why the heck did you tell Ms. Mann that you did it? I was totally okay with getting suspended. You know I had to listen to you whine about pretzels for nothing?"

"Hey, I wasn't whining. I was merely stating y opinion."

Ben raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, maybe I was whining _a little_," I said sheepishly

There were a couple more moments of silence, with Ben staring at me and me staring back.

Finally, Ben said, "You know, you still haven't answered my question, Red. Why did you take the blame?"

"The truth?" I asked.

"No, lie to me," Ben said sarcastically.

**(A/N: Same lines used in _Brother from Another Planet_ when Sadie asked Ben why he asked her bowling. I know, I'm a genius…)**

"Well," I said, "the truth is…uh…I felt bad."

"What do you mean, felt bad?" Ben asked.

"Lemme explain," I said,

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, you already do so much for me, like saving me from Arden, or that mall cop that one time. And you were totally going to take all the blame for something you didn't do. And I might have let you, except, when I thought about it, it seemed like if you took the blame, I was taking advantage of you. And it just felt...wrong, I guess…" I trailed off.

Ben just stared at me.

"And you probably think that was the stupidest thing ever-"

"Red-"

"And I just made the biggest fool of myself-"

"Red-"

"And now I _will_ end up being a pretzel girl-"

"RED!"

"What, Ben?"

"You didn't," he said.

"I didn't what?"

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. Well, yeah, about the whole pretzel girl thing you did, but not about you taking the rap. It's just…that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh…" I said.

"I mean, I do those things, like defending you from Arden, because I care about you. And really don't like Arden. But mostly the first one."

"Aw-" I started to say, but Ben put his hand over my mouth.

"Remember what happened last time you said that?"

"Actually, yeah, I do…" I said, and Ben leaned in to kiss me, just like behind the basketballs. He placed his hand on my cheek.

Our lips were about to meet, when none other than Margaret, Rain, and Arden burst through the door. Ben and I spring apart, but not fast enough, because Arden said:

"Oh, did we interrupt your moment? Oops, I'm sorry…"

"So what did you guys get?" asked Rain as he slid into his seat.

"We both got two more detentions, and Sadie gets to pick up trash for the next two weeks after school," Ben said coolly.

"Wha-we thought Ben was taking the blame." Margaret looked dumbfounded.

"Long story, Margaret," I said, and we all sat down to finish off detention.

**A/N: Hope you all liked. Read and review, people (key word being REVIEW). There's probably one more chapter which should be up this weekend or Monday. Now review. REVIEW, people. Why are you reading this rant when you could be praising/telling me how much you hate this wonderful work that I slaved for, like, an hour on. Now REVIEW!!! **

**Please…?**


	3. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter in this little story thing, so enjoy! Unless someone tells me how to extend it, in which case you should PM me. But still enjoy! Oh, and it's kinda fluffy cuz, if it wasn't it'd be like one page, and that would rather stink. Now, ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, that company in Canada owns Naturally Sadie. The only this I own is a plate of cookies for who every gives a review (hint, hint).**

Chapter 5

Margaret and I were at our lockers after school the next Monday.

I had just finished telling her everything that happened last Saturday during detention. Well, everything except what happened with Ms. Mann. And the part about Ben's mom. But everything else.

"Wow," she said, "I can't believe after all that, you and Ben still haven't kissed."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "And all I got to show was two weeks of picking up trash. I better go. I don't want to get detention for skipping…uh…detention, I guess."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

And with that, Margaret slammed her locker shut, and left me alone in the hallway. I finished putting the rest of my books in my locker, closed it, and then headed towards where Ms. Mann had told me earlier today to meet the janitor.

As I approached the supply closet, the janitor looked up.

"I suppose you're the one who'll be helping me for the next two weeks, then?" the janitor asked.

He was an old man, probably in his late-fifties, but he looked as sweet as someone's grandpa.

"Yeah," I said. "That's me."

"Your name?"

"Sadie."

He smiled. "Alright them, Sadie, let's get you ready."

He walked into the closet. I followed him in. there were shelves of cleaning supplies and a wide variety of mops and brooms. He walked to the back of the closet, and puller a black trash bag, an orange vest, and a metal pole with a trigger-like thing on a handle at one and a claw at the other. **(A/N no idea what they're really called…)**

"Use this." He held up the claw. "To pick up the trash. Put it in the bag. When it's full, you're done for the day."

"What's that for, then?" I pointed at the orange vest.

"Well, we don't want to you to get run over, now, do we?" He chuckled at my eyes widened in fear. "I'm kidding, sweetie. It's standard procedure for you to wear this."

"Oh, thanks…" I didn't know what to call him.

"Joe. Call me Joe."

"Okay, thanks, Joe." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Start in the courtyard. When the bag is full, leave the vest and the grabber outside this door, and throw the bag in the dumpster."

And with that, he grabbed a mop and a bucket on wheels and walked out the door, leaving me to figure out how the work the claw-grabber thing.

(insert break here)

The school courtyard was trashed. Literally.

Burger wrappers and soda cans and other unidentifiable garbage covered the break area. It was the worst by the picnic tables, so I thought I'd start over there.

I had picked up a couple of test with F's written all over them when I heard someone behind me.

"Love the vest, Red."

I turned around, and there was Ben, sitting on one of the cleaner picnic tables.

"Ben," I said suprisededly. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Well, I think I'm sitting on a table drenched in orange soda," Ben said smugly.

"Ha-ha. I mean why are you still at school? the final bell rang like half an hour ago."

"I forgot something," he said, staring at me.

"Well, the school's still open. You can still get to your locker."

"It's not a book. I forgot something on Saturday." He got off the table.

"What?" I asked.

Ben moved closer to me, til we were inches apart. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, and brought his face to mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

"This," he whispered, and he kissed me. I kissed him back.

I couldn't believe it. _I was kissing Ben Harrison!_ Sure, I was in the ugliest orange vest, standing in a flood of trash, but it was the most romantic thing ever.

We finally broke apart. I bit my lip and grinned. Ben grinned back.

"Uhh…I better get back to…you know…the whole detention thing."

"Yeah, let me help you," he said, throwing a paper ball at my head.

"Hey..." I said, and threw a soda can back at him.

Ben and I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up after the student population of R. B. Bennett. And, even though I discovered that rotten apples smell _really _bad, it was fun. Because I had lived a little.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Sorry its up so late, but I got kicked off the computer this morning, and then I had church slash youth group for like three hours. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers. I think I replied to all of them, except for 'awwwwww' to which I say, spontaneous enough for you? Oh, and I love the name. lol.**

**Remember, COOKIES!!!**

**Oh, and does anyone know Vivian's last name? I thought it was Wu, but maybe I'm confusing her with Wendy Wu…lol. And I can't remember Sadie's English teacher's name. Help!?!?! Anyway, if you have answers PM me or leave it in the review that I know everyone will leave. Toodles.**


End file.
